First Impressions
by Wally Boswell
Summary: What if Astra decided family was more important than duty, and what if that thought led her into the arms of someone Kara holds dear.
1. First Impressions

Astra rolled over and gently placed her arm around Alex's waist. It had been over two years since she, Kara and Alexandra had stopped Non from using Myriad, more than two years since the fateful night that Non had almost killed her and Kara but her Alex had saved them both.

Astra was sitting on the rooftop of Kara's building, the sunlight helping her to meditate, to relax, to get over the shock of what Non had done to her Little One. Was he right, had Kara caused her to lose sight of their mission, did it matter? Kara was her family, her niece, the only person who had ever shown complete faith in her. Then her ears perked as she heard footsteps in Kara's home.

She flew in through the window, careful to keep out of sight.

Alexandra was standing in front of Kara's mirror, staring at a photo of herself and Kara, trying to find some way to save her. She sensed the movement behind her and looked into the mirror catching Astra's eyes with her own. Her instincts took over as she let the picture fall to the floor, turning, she drew her sidearm and fired, stopping only to reload her gun with Kryptonite bullets. Astra moved faster than thought, disarming her and grabbing her by the throat, lifting her onto her toes.

"I came here to help Kara, not fight." The intensity of her stare was enough to cause Alex to doubt her own actions.

Alex blinked, attempting to nod, then Astra realized she was hurting Alex, she let go, almost as if she had been slapped.

"But you tried to kill her before. So, why should I trust you now?" Alex hissed, holding her throat.

"Kara saved me from death without honor." Astra said, defending herself from Alex's lack of trust, "As a fellow soldier, I expect you understand the meaning of that."

Taking a breath, as Astra's words spun through her head. Alex paused, staring at the floor for a moment, trying to think. She swept her hair back, pushing it behind her ears. Then she looked back up at Astra.

"Kara has been attacked by a telepathic parasite," Astra spoke quickly. "Known as the Black Mercy."

"It has her in some kind of coma." Alex breathed out, "Her brain waves are still active, it's—it's like she's awake."

"The Black Mercy has her trapped in lifelike hallucinations," Astra spoke, shaking her head slightly, the thought of Kara hurting like this bothering her more than she thought, "her perfect fantasy life. One that grows more and more real with each passing moment."

"How do we wake her out of it?" Alex asked, her thoughts so jumbled at what Astra had just told her.

"Kara must reject the fantasy herself," Astra explained, realizing how desperate her voice sounded.

"But if she doesn't know it isn't real, how can she reject it?" Alex asked, feeling overwhelmed.

Astra looked directly into Alex's brown eyes, "I can tell you how to help her." Astra takes a step closer to the taller woman, "but you have to trust me."

Angrily, Alex stepped even closer, "Last time I trusted you, six soldiers died."

Astra looked down in shame, refusing to look Alex in the eye after that statement. Her eyes fixed on a picture of two young girls, one she recognized, the other had to be the woman in front of her. Alex looked down, over her shoulder and saw the picture, a frown on her face.

"I knew there was more to you and my niece." Astra smiled.

"She's my sister," Alex said, their eyes locked.

"If she is your sister, and I am her aunt, then what does that make us?" Astra asked, suspecting she already knew the answer.

"I—I don't know," Alex answered, swallowing and looking into those cold green eyes.

"I don't want any more harm to come to Kara, please—please let me help?" Astra pled.

Alex thought for a moment, looking for something to confirm everything Astra has said. Then she saw it, deep in those green eyes, the guilt for what Kara was going through and love that Astra obviously feels for her sister. She nodded, and Astra released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Thank you," Astra whispered.

45 Minutes Later at CatCo

James came into the office that he, Winn and Kara used as a control center for her Supergirl activities. "What the hell is she doing here?" He snapped, staring at Astra.

"She's here to help Kara, James," Winn responded. Though he had his doubts, Alex had convinced him that Astra really wanted to help.

"How do we know this isn't some trick? That's she's not here to lead the other Kryptonians to us?" James snapped again.

"We don't James, but she is Kara's family and we need to share Kara's faith that Astra is a better person than what we all see." Alex was getting fed up, she didn't actually need either of these two's permission for this.

Just as she was about to put those thoughts into words, J'onn entered the room. His eyes flashed red as he saw Astra and he instantly readied himself for an attack.

"Enough!" Yelled Alex.

Everyone in the room stopped talking. They all looked at Alex.

"Enough everyone, please. She is here because she wants to help. Kara believes in her, has faith in her, we owe it to Kara to give her a chance." Alex begged the three men, two of whom seemed unwilling to admit that maybe she was right.

"Alex, we can't take the risk of allowing her into headquarters, and what happens if we move Kara?" J'onn asked.

"Do you think you can stop her if she decides to go after Kara?" Alex responded angrily. "Why is it so difficult for you to believe in Kara? Is it because she is an alien, is it because she won't follow your rules?"

"No, that's not it, it's..." J'onn stopped. Maybe Alex was right, maybe in this current situation, they needed to trust Kara's inherent faith in people. "Maybe your right Alex, but she can't just enter DEO headquarters, the troops will feel betrayed. She's responsible for six deaths."

Astra stepped forward, "I surrender myself to you, Martian. Whatever it takes, just decide, we don't have long to save my niece."

J'onn stepped back, just a half step, he hadn't expected it to be so easy, he expected a fight or at least some resistance. "Handcuff her Alex, so we can take her in."

"No, I will not use Kryptonite on her J'onn, I refuse." Alex stood proudly next to Astra. She looked at Astra and smiled tightly.

"I understand his concern, I will endure the pain if it helps Kara," Astra said proudly.

"No!" Alex responded, looking at each person in the room as if daring them to challenge her on this.

"Fine Alex, but she is your responsibility." J'onn snapped. "And take them with you. I have to deal with Cat Grant." He said this while waving at James and Winn and changing his form to match Kara's form.

"Thank you J'onn, we will see you at headquarters." Alex waited for him to leave, then she, Astra, James, and Winn headed downstairs.

1 Hour Later DEO Med Lab

Maxwell Lord had assisted Alex in setting up the machine according to Astra's instructions. She would be connected in a way that would allow her to enter Kara's fantasy without causing a shock to Kara's system. Alex had insisted that she be the one to go, but once Maxwell explained the risk, Astra told Alex that Kara would never forgive herself if something was to happen to Alex. Astra also felt that this would help redeem her in Kara's eyes after the pain she had caused.

With Astra laying on the table next to her niece, Alex watched as Maxwell started the machine, and Astra settled into an REM state much like Kara's. She gripped Kara's hand, willing her sister back to her, then she felt Astra's hands grip her other. She felt Astra slip from one consciousness to another, and then suddenly…

Kara's Fantasy

Astra was running down a long corridor, she knew where she was heading, but Alex didn't understand, it was almost as if she was watching everything in a video game, "Astra slow down", Alex tried to say, but it was as if she wasn't truly there. Then Astra stopped, raising her palm to a doorway in front of her. Alex found that her movement stopped as well. 'I'm not able to interact here at all, my thoughts are just a projection, because somehow, I've acted as a link in their shared consciousness', Alex thought to herself. Then she relaxed and allowed herself to ride along and see what happens next.

The door in front of her opened and Astra stepped inside, hesitating a moment, unsure of whether she would be welcomed or not. Her head turned as she heard Kara's voice.

"Aunt Astra? What a surprise, but you just visited yesterday?", Kara asked.

Astra stood stunned, Kara looked so beautiful in a traditional Kryptonian gown, a smile covering her face, she looked so happy. "Hello Little One, may we talk, in private?"

"Of course, Aunt Astra; mother and father are away, and Kal is not visiting for a bit, we can sit by the windows and talk if you like?" Kara answered.

"That would be perfect," she responded as her niece wrapped her in a hug." This was a good sign, hugs were not traditional on Krypton, which meant that Kara had not given into the fantasy yet, but that did not stop Astra from enjoying the sensation of her niece's touch.

They moved closer to the window and Alex was treated to Kara's vision of Krypton. Had she not been a ghost, her breath would have caught at the view. Everything Kara had described was there, staring her in the face, and it was amazing.

Astra sat, admiring the view for a moment, it had been so long. "Is everything alright Aunt Astra?" Kara asked shyly.

"What—Oh yes Little One, I was just admiring the view." Although at this point, she wasn't sure if it was Krypton or her Little One being so relaxed.

"What is wrong Aunt Astra? You act as if you have not seen Krypton in quite some time." Kara wondered aloud. Although, she had to admit that she had been staring out the window quite a bit the last few days.

"Kara, do you miss your sister?" Astra decided to be direct, they didn't have much time.

"My sister?" Kara looked at her confused, conflicted. "I don't have a sis…" Thoughts swirled in Kara's mind, scenes she didn't understand, a pod, the phantom zone, fighting Astra, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes. "Alex!"

"Kara, you are trapped Little One. This…" Astra explained as she pointed outside, "this isn't real. It is a fantasy. Alexandra is waiting for you, but you have to wake up." She stepped forward to touch Kara's hand, but her niece stepped back.

Astra stopped, and pain filled her eyes. "Stay away, you—you attacked me, you hurt Alex. Why do you care?"

Her head dropped, and she stared at the floor before answering, "I care because of you Kara, I care because you are hurting and I caused part of that, I care because you showed faith in me." The last words came out and Astra lifted her head, tears falling from her eyes.

Kara was stunned, she had never seen Astra cry. She moved forward to hug her Aunt, and as she pulled the older woman towards her, the planet shook. "Aunt Astra?" Kara questioned.

"The Black Mercy, the parasite that has trapped you here, it is trying to hold on, you have to decide to come back, to go back to your family, go back to your sister," Astra said, smiling.

"And you Aunt Astra, are you going to stay?" Kara asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"You would have me?" Astra asked, "Even after all I have done?"

"Of course, I would, you're family," Kara answered, her smile brightening.

"Take us home to your sister Kara, she is missing you." Astra smiled back.

"Who did this to me, Aunt Astra?" She asked before closing her eyes to stop the fantasy.

"Non" the anger in her voice evident in her tone.

Then Kara closed her eyes.

DEO Headquarters, the Med Lab

And when they opened, she was back in the Med Lab. The Black Mercy slithered off of her chest onto the floor, where Astra shot it with her heat vision, turning it into a blob on the floor. Kara looked up to her friends and family, James, Winn, and J'onn. Then she peeked at the table across from her and smiled at her aunt, but the loudest greeting was left for Alex.

"Alex!" Kara cried out, sitting up and pulling her sister into a bone-crushing hug. Alex swallowed back her tears and she hugged her sister. As she hugged her, Astra went to step to the other side of the room, but Alex stopped her, grasping her hand and holding her in place. Astra smiled at the gesture and shivered just a bit at the feel of Alex's flesh on her own. Kara noticed a slight rise in her sister's temperature and a small smile rose on her Aunt's face. She closed her eyes and absorbed as much love as she could from her sister.

She released her sister and pulled her Aunt closer, "Thank you, Aunt Astra, for saving me." Kara whispered, and felt her aunt pull her closer. Kara smiled as she realized her aunt had come home.

"What do we do about Non?" Alex asked.

"He will come for me, and for Kara," Astra spoke, her head hanging in shame.

"Then we will face him together," Alex spoke proudly.

"As a family," Kara smiled.

After a thorough check-up, Alex asked Kara and Astra to join her in Kara's training room. "We need to practice Kara, you are highly outnumbered, even with Astra and the DEO backing you up."

"I know Alex, I understand your concern, I'm just tired of getting my butt kicked all the time," Kara spoke, frowning.

Astra seemed confused, "How exactly does Alexandra defeat you with your powers?"

"You'll see Aunt Astra," Kara smiled.

As the three women entered Kara's training room, Kara activated the red sun emitters in the wall and felt her powers drain. She was used to the feeling, so she simply shrugged off the strange itchy feeling that came over her as the red sun blocked her cells from absorbing and processing yellow sun energy. Astra, on the other hand, was not prepared at all and collapsed as everything she was used to suddenly changed. Alex was there quicker than Kara and held out her hand. Astra looked up into Alex's face and saw a smile, one that reached all the way to her beautiful brown eyes. She took the outstretched hand and felt that same spark as before, shaking her head, she stood up.

"You fight like this?" Astra asked, looking at Kara.

Kara nodded, a shy smile crossing her face.

"May I watch, this feeling is a bit, unbalancing?" Astra asked.

Alex smiled, watching as her sister got Astra settled into the corner and then moved to the center of the room.

"You ready Kar?" Alex asked, her tone slightly challenging. "Are you okay?"

Kara smiled at her sister's concern, "I'm fine Alex, angry and a little homesick for Krypton, but physically I'm okay."

"Okay, whenever you are ready, I'm here to kick your ass," Alex smiled.

Kara had spent enough time with her sister in this room to know it was a bad idea to rush into this fight. She entered her stance and waited, showing patience that she wasn't sure she could keep up. Alex watched like a proud teacher as her sister waited, normally an angry Kara would have come out swinging, but she had been knocked down enough to know better. She was still fidgety, bouncing on her heels and constantly moving her hands, but Kara was learning well, but…

Alex's attack came out of nowhere, rushing at Kara and almost catching her off guard. At the last second, Kara sidestepped and swept at Alex's legs. Alex was waiting on the move, and easily evaded Kara's sweep by rolling and coming up directly beside her sister, catching her off balance and flipping her onto her back.

"Oof," Kara wheezed out as the air left her lungs. She stared at the lights in the ceiling for a moment, waiting on Alex's next move, which her sister was preparing to deliver.

Alex was prepared to bring her knee down on Kara's chest, when suddenly her sister rolled into her ankles, causing her to fall forward onto her chest and hands.

"Gotcha!" Kara smiled as she reached her feet. Alex flipped up onto her feet, smiling evilly. Kara looked around, she felt like Alex was setting her up so she backed up, right into the wall. 'Oh Damn,' thought Kara.

Alex was in front of her in a moment, holding her against the wall with an armbar. Kara tried to break the move, but finally, she tapped the wall and surrendered.

"What did you do wrong Kara?" Alex asked, not angrily, but more like a teacher asking her star pupil to critique their own work.

"I lost track of my surroundings. I let you get me up against the wall, giving me no option for retreat," Kara answered, hanging her head.

"Kara," Alex lifted her sister's chin, "I'm not angry with you, considering you have been under that damn flower for two days, you did really well, and your roll was perfectly timed. If you were fully powered, this wouldn't have mattered, you would have swept your enemies feet out from underneath them and had them down and controlled."

Kara looked into Alex's eyes, brown on blue, "Thank you Alex. Again?"

"No, I want to see what Astra can do," Alex answered, shaking her head.

"This should be interesting." Kara smiled.

Alex approached Astra and asked if she would like to spar. "I would be honored, Alexandra."

Kara came and sat beside her aunt, "Be careful Aunt Astra, she is sneaky and she is really good."

"Thank you Little One," Astra leaned into Kara, "I will keep that in mind." Astra hauled herself to her feet and moved to the center of the room. Kara sat down, grimacing, the fantasy and the struggle to come out of it, had taken more out of her than she wanted to admit.

Alex and Astra both watched as Kara, in obvious pain, sat down and centered herself. Then she blushed as both of them smiled at her seeing her discomfort.

"She is stubborn," Alex laughed. "That comes from her Aunt?"

"Or her sister?" Astra came back.

Alex started to giggle, then laughed loudly. Astra watched surprised, then started to laugh herself. Alex laughed until she could barely breathe, as she leaned over to catch her breath, Astra attacked. Alex was totally unprepared and found herself rolling along the floor, landing on her stomach, still catching her breath. She rolled out of the way just before Astra's knee landed on her back and came back up on her feet. Kara watched, surprised by Astra's attack, then she noticed Alex's feet shifting on the floor. Astra was too intent on Alex's hands and eyes to see her feet shift, and before she could adjust for the next attack, Alex was airborne, attempting to land a kick at Astra's head. As she anticipated, Astra ducked and Alex flew over her head, landing in a crouch. To Astra's surprise, the attack didn't end, as Alex pivoted and attempted to sweep Astra's feet from underneath her. Astra leaped up, clearing the foot that was coming towards her, but as she landed, Alex struck with her other foot. Astra fell forward into the attack, wrapping her arms around Alex and rolling across the room. They rolled across the floor, landing in a tangled heap in the center of the room. Alex ended up on top, although that was where the advantage ended because she and Astra were lying face to face, their nose and lips, centimeters apart. Alex was breathing hard, her brown eyes wide at their current situation, but Astra, she was lying on her back, her breath caught, her green eyes trapped by the intensity of Alex's stare. It took everything she had not to betray her wedding vows and kiss the beautiful redhead here and now.

Kara's eyes were locked on the situation, but she could hear the heartbeats of both women, calm and steady. Their eyes told a different story, their pupils were dilated and they stared as if they were alone together and unable to fathom anyone else in their world. The blonde Kryptonian cleared her throat, stood slowly and made her way to the door. "I'll leave you two alone, too, hmm," Kara paused, smiling, "finish your workout?" Then she left through the door, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Later that very evening on the rooftop of her apartment, Kara and Astra were catching up. Kara was so happy to have Astra back, she almost missed the alert from the DEO in her ear. Seven Kryptonians were being tracked moving through the sky over National City, headed towards Lord Industries.

"Aunt Astra, Non is making his move, Lord Industries seems to be the target," Kara said.

Astra looked to her niece, showing off her new costume, a red and blue bodysuit, much like Kara's, with a mask that allowed the white streak in her hair to flow through it. The sigil of the House of El prominent over her left breast. "Let us meet this challenge head-on, Little One."

They both leaped into the sky, headed towards the site of the next Kryptonian attack as quickly as possible.

They landed on separate towers at Lord Technologies, both touching down lightly and scanning the area for the Kryptonians. Alex and her team pulled up at almost the same instant, rushing out of the van and bounding up the stairs. Kara was caught completely off guard as four Kryptonian soldiers, including Non landed and attacked. Alex reached the rooftop just as the other two landed to attack Astra. Astra was more than capable of holding her own and Alex almost charged down the stairs when she saw Kara drop as Non and another Kryptonian soldier caught her with twin punches that sounded like a clap of thunder. Astra turned and saw Kara fall as well and backhanded the remaining soldier on the rooftop. He landed directly in front of Alex, who shot him with a kryptonite dart and watched his eyes roll back. Then she ran towards Astra, as she began to rise off the roof, Astra grasped her hand and flew over to the other roof, dropping Alex into a roll away from the direct fighting. Then she landed among the fighters, protecting Kara's unconscious form. Alex took out two of the soldiers with twin shots from her pistols. That left Astra facing just three Kryptonians.

"Non!" Astra growled, "Leave her alone."

Non looked at his wife and waved to one of the soldiers to take care of Alex. "Astra my dear, you are a traitor to our people, you have put family before duty, therefore I offer you and your dear Little One, the honor of a soldier's death."

He was so caught up in his disgust with Astra, he failed to notice his soldier falling to another of Alex's darts. Then he pulled the Kryptonite dagger from the lead sheath on his hip and watched the veins of his wife and her niece instantly turn green as the one substance deadly to their race drained them of their strength. Astra collapsed to her knees because the pain was unbearable.

"You forgot one thing Non!" Alex cried from behind him as she pulled a strange-looking device from her belt and tossed it onto the rooftop into the midst of the Kryptonians.

"Another human toy," Non scoffed as he watched it roll to his feet, but his foot on it to stop its momentum. As his foot touched the device, suddenly there was a huge flash, as the flashbang red-sun grenade detonated, blinding, deafening and temporarily depowering the Kryptonians on the rooftop.

Alex attacked the final guard and took him out quickly with a quick right hook to the chin. Then she spun to face Non, whose vision was clearing, however, he was powerless and couldn't hear a thing. He was also still holding a very nasty looking kryptonite dagger in one hand and a Kryptonian short crystal sword in his other.

Alex stood up straight, and reached onto her back, unsheathing a 2-foot length of folded steel, with a powder coat of glowing green kryptonite, and wrapped her hands around the hilt of the Katana style sword. "This is my family Non, stand down."

"Family. This woman ordered the death of your troops." Non laughed, then stopped, "Actually I suppose not, I ordered their deaths. The traitor you call family had no stomach for any more death."

Alex turned to face Astra and saw the truth in her eyes, and why she had shown shame during the meeting in Kara's apartment. Once again, Kara's faith in people was being rewarded, her Aunt was not a murderer. Then she turned back to face Non. Whatever it was that he saw in her eyes caused the Kryptonian to shudder.

The two warriors began to circle, each measuring the other. Alex's face was unreadable, her face was a mask of calm. Non's rage was barely contained, his plans ruined by Alura's daughter once again. Astra had wanted to save Krypton, Non had wanted to rule it. "Damn the El family!" He yelled as he charged Alex.

His rage-filled attack didn't surprise Alex at all and she easily deflected his first attack with her sword. Alex remained calm, watching his movements, as Non spun and moved his dagger and sword constantly, trying to find a weakness in her defenses. Alex was reading his movements, the sword arm was his strongest, but the sword was heavier than he was used to without his strength. His next attack was led with his knife, expecting the woman to move back. Instead, Alex stepped to her left, leaving her an opening to attack his dominant right hand. She took it, severing Non's right arm below the elbow, watching his arm and the crystal sword bounce to the rooftop.

Non was screaming in rage and pain and in that pain, lost track of his surroundings. He attempted to close in on Alex again but felt an arm wrapped around his leg, stopping his forward momentum. He looked down to see a dazed Supergirl holding his leg, grinning up at him like a Cheshire cat, as her Aunt launched a spinning back fist at his head. Astra's fist connected with Non's jaw and he fell back, his legs tangled in Kara's arms. He landed hard on his back, and the Kryptonite knife bounced across the rooftop, far out of his reach. He lifted his hand to swat Astra or Kara away from him so he could get back on his feet, when he felt the sting of Alex's sword drive through his left shoulder and into the roof of the building, pinning him there. He struggled against the blade and he felt the kryptonite leaching into his system. For good measure, Alex straddled his chest and reared back, punching him in the jaw and knocking him out.

Before Non's head hit the roof, Alex was dragging her Kryptonians clear of the blade, while her troops finally made it onto the rooftop to sweep up the mess the three women had made.

Astra was sitting on the deck of her and Alex's beachfront vacation home, enjoying her second cup of coffee, while Alex slept in a bit. She shook her head to clear her mind of the memories and saw Kara and Lena walking down the beach hand in hand, and then heard the sound of her Alex coming out onto the deck.

Alex bent down to kiss Astra, "Good morning beautiful."

Astra pulled Alex into a deep kiss, and when they finally came up for air, she whispered into Alex's ear, "My hero. I love you, Alexandra."


	2. Secrets Revealed

Alex rolled over feeling the warm spot where Astra had been lying. Even on vacation, the two women were so used to being up early that as soon as the sun had risen their bodies wanted them to get out of bed.

Alex stared up at the ceiling smiling, two years since she and Astra had met, a little less than that since she had come out to Kara and her mom. About a year and a half since she, Astra and Kara had decided to get a Brownstone closer to the DEO and CatCo. She had never seen Kara so happy and so sad at the same time. Then Lena had come along, and the little group had grown by one more. Now here they were on vacation, although there was a little black box in the drawer on Alex's nightstand that said this would be much more special than just a vacation.

Alex rolled onto her side and pulled the box out of the drawer, opening it to see the light play of the diamond, reminding her of the glint in Astra's eyes whenever she looked at Kara, or smiled at Alex and even when she prepared for a fight. She sighed at her thoughts and closed her eyes.

* * *

After another successful mission, Astra and Alex needed to cool down in the sparring room. What had started as training had become a part of their normal daily routine. The red sun lamps activated and Astra breathed in, then out, centering herself. Then the two women stepped to the center of the room, facing each other, they both nodded their heads and smiled slightly at one another.

Astra entered a relaxed fighting stance, she had noticed Alex favoring her right arm after the fight with the alien downtown. She watched the lovely red-head enter a boxer's stance, her right arm down, her left up. Alex moved quickly towards Astra, bobbing and weaving. 'By Rao, I hate this form' Astra thought to herself. Then she saw her opening and took it.

Alex moved forward, her right arm stiff and sore where the damned Alien had grabbed her. She knew she had the advantage over Astra while boxing, but with her sore arm, she didn't know how long she could last. Then Alex did something she rarely did in combat, she made a mistake. She swung through with one punch and her bad shoulder caused her to wince. She turned, lost her bearing and found herself with her back against the wall and nowhere to go. Astra stepped up, their face mere inches apart. Alex swallowed hard, noticing every feature on Astra's face, but she couldn't pull her eyes from Astra's lips.

Astra found herself lost in Alex's eyes, the strength, the courage, the love but she also saw pain. Instinctively, she reached up and put her hand on Alex's cheek, "are you okay."

At the feel of Astra's hand on her cheek, Alex felt goosebumps rise along her arms. Astra slid her hand slowly down Alex's cheek and watched Alex's brown eyes flutter at her touch. She licked her lips, wanting to lean in, scared to do so, scared not to do something. Alex watched the conflict in Astra's green eyes, the longing and the fear. The feelings had been growing between them both, Alex looked down, then back up again, at Astra's lips, then her eyes. Then her hand moved of its own accord, cupping Astra's cheek, pulling her closer. Astra leaned in, her lips parted, her face guided by Alex's hand. Then their lips met and Astra sighed. They gently explored one another's lips, then Alex's hand reached behind Astra's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Astra's hands slid down Alex's waist and she wrapped her arms around her back, pulling her closer. Then the kiss deepened, tongues started to explore, moans escaped the mouths of both women, as tongue met tongue and the world grew silent around them.

After what seemed like hours they drew apart, a light kiss ending the passion that had been building between them since the day they had worked together to save Kara's life. At that thought, they both drew back, hand in hand and sighed.

Astra spoke first, "I need to speak to my Little One about this Alexandra, I wish to cause her no more pain than I have." She hung her head, her feelings were obvious in her heart, but after proving Kara's faith in her was no fluke, she couldn't stand the thought of causing her more pain.

Alex's thoughts were even more confused. They slid down the wall together, still holding hands, afraid to let go. "I need to talk to her also, and Astra, it-I have to talk to her before you do."

"Of course Alexandra, I understand," she nodded. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Alexandra."

Alex turned her head towards the beautiful Kryptonian, seeing her with her head hung down. "Astra," she said as she lifted the woman's chin and their eyes met, "that was anything but uncomfortable." Then she leaned in and kissed Astra lightly upon the lips.

The two warriors stood and went their separate ways, maintaining touch until they were in a public area. As soon as they were apart, Alex lifted her phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Hey Alex, you okay, you sound a little out of breath?" Kara asked as she answered the phone.

Alex smiled, she hated when Kara did that especially since she could still feel the tingle on her lips from the kiss, "I'm fine Kar, can we meet in the park, we need to talk."

"Sure, did I do something wrong, or Astra?" Kara asked, preparing to defend herself or her Aunt.

"No baby sister, this is more personal." Alex wasn't quite satisfied with that answer.

A few hours later, National City Park

Alex stood, looking out of the lake, her hands in her pockets, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. She felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry Alex, I've been standing here talking to you for two minutes." Kara smiled, but her sister's heart rate was through the roof. "I brought coffee."

Alex smiled, barely and took the coffee, "Sorry Kar, my mind was somewhere else."

"What is it, Alex?" She asked, "whatever it is, we can get through it." She placed her hand lightly on Alex's arm.

Alex closed her eyes and turned her head back towards the lake before opening them again. 'Dammit, this shouldn't be so hard. Not with Kara,' she thought to herself.

Kara reached down and took Alex's hand in hers, feeling how sweaty her hand was, "Alex, is everything okay, did something happen at the DEO, is everyone okay, is it Eliza, is that why I haven't heard from her today?"

"Kara, no, little sister. It's nothing like that, mom's fine, this is about me," Alex answered. "Let's take a walk."

The two women started walking down the waterfront, sipping from their cups, Kara wondering what was going on, and Alex, trying to figure out what to say.

"Kara, I've met someone, someone I like a lot," Alex spoke shyly.

"That's great Alex, what's his name?" Kara smiled brightly.

"That's just it Kar, it's-she's-oh Rao, this is hard." Alex stuttered.

"Did you say she?" Kara asked, "Alex?"

Alex dropped her head, this was not going the way she thought it would, she was floundering, with Kara. "We've been spending a lot of time together, working close, in the field and at the DEO." Alex was trying to explain, "we've been working really close, and I don't know Kara, the more I'm around her, the more I want to be around her."

Kara walked over to a bench and sat down, wrapping her head around what Alex was saying. "Are you telling me you're gay Alex?"

"I don't-maybe-we kissed today and there's something there Kara, something I want to pursue, something special." Alex's head dropped, "I think I am Kara." She looked up, with tears in her eyes.

Kara patted the bench beside her, and Alex sat down beside her. "Alex, I'm your sister, I'm not going to judge you, or treat you differently because you like girls."

"You're not upset, you're not disappointed in me? Oh God Kara, I couldn't stand it if you were disappointed in me," Alex was crying heavily.

Kara pulled her sister into a hug, "I could never be disappointed in you, you're my big sister, my hero and to be honest, I kinda saw the way you looked at Lucy when she was here."

Alex pulled away, a real smile on her lips, "and why did you notice that?"

"Because she had a cute butt Alex. How could I be judgemental of your sexual preferences Alex, I'm what human's call, bi-sexual, I like boys and girls, I just haven't found the right person," Kara admitted as if it didn't matter at all to her.

Alex's mouth dropped open at the admission, "We make quite a pair don't we Kara?"

Kara laughed, "what is it you always say about us? We should come with a warning label."

Alex laughed, "unfortunately that is very true."

"So who is it Alex? Who did you kiss that finally made you decide to come out?" Kara asked.

Alex took a deep breath and blew it out in a loud sigh, "Astra." It came out as a whisper.

Kara's mouth dropped open, and then she smiled so bright Alex couldn't help but smile with her.

* * *

After the talk with Alex, Kara took flight for a quick patrol, and then she headed back to her flat. Her head was spinning from Alex's coming out and admission. Things were about to change in her life and while she was happy for her sister and aunt, she hated change. She landed through the window of her flat and quickly changed into her pajamas. She cooked a pizza and sat down on the couch with her meal and flipped on Netflix, waiting for her aunt to come home. Finally, after binging five episodes of Sabrina, Astra came through the door.

Astra stopped, Kara had waited up, she had intentionally waited to come home until she was sure Kara would be in bed.

"Hey Aunt Astra," Kara smiled, patting the seat next to her on the couch, "something you'd like to talk about, something you might be trying to avoid."

"By Rao Little One, this is hard," Astra spoke as she made her way across the room and sat next to her niece. "Your sister is an amazing woman."

Kara sat in rapt attention as Astra began to explain herself. Astra took a deep breath, and another, then she opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

Kara placed her hand on Astra's arm, willing her Aunt to be calm, to relax and talk.

Astra looked into Kara's eyes, smiling sadly, "l have never been good at this Kara, at talking."

"You were the best listener I ever had, Aunt Astra. You were always there for me, and now I'm here for you," Kara turned her head slightly to the side, making sure her aunt's green eyes were locked on hers.

"When did you become so wise Little One?" Astra asked, smiling.

"When my favorite aunt came back to me," Kara giggled.

Astra raised her eyebrows, "I am your only aunt?"

"That makes you my favorite," Kara giggled again then it turned into a smile.

Astra relaxed finally. "Thank you Little One, I guess this means you give me your blessing?"

"My blessing?" Kara questioned, "You and Alex are grown women, more than capable of making decisions like this without anyone's input, including mine."

"In that sense, you are both right and wrong Kara, we don't need you to approve our relationship, but we both need to know that it is not going to cause you pain or make you uncomfortable," Astra spoke solemnly.

"Aunt Astra, as long as you take care of one another and don't get me involved in arguments, I am happy for you both." Kara answered honestly, "Now, what's really bothering you about this?"

"Little One, I haven't felt like this since Krypton, since before Non." Astra tried to explain.

"Before Non?" Kara asked, confused.

"Yes, Little One, Non and I were betrothed for only a few years before we were exiled to Fort Rozz." Astra smiled a bit, "her name was Lara, and my time with her was very short, but it was so full of passion and love."

"What happened Aunt Astra? Krypton wasn't like Earth, your relationship would have been accepted." Kara was fascinated, this was a part of her aunt she had never seen before.

"It wasn't gender that kept us apart Kara, it was class and family." Astra frowned at the past, "she was a scientist, a future member of the Science Guild's Council. As the second-born twin, I was allowed to choose my own path, and I chose the military and with that choice, I sealed my own fate."

"Scientists and soldiers were not allowed to bond," Kara said, seeing the end of the tale in Astra's eyes.

"We were not, and your grandfather was not kind about his opinion, too bond with her would have lowered my station. As it stood, she married into another family and became the aunt of a great hero." Astra smiled to herself.

"But you were not happy Aunt Astra, didn't that upset you?" Kara asked.

"It did little one, and my bonding with Non was empty of feeling, of emotion and of passion. But it served its purpose, and because of that bonding my standing within my class grew." Astra smiled. "My journey has followed many twisted paths, but it has brought me back to you Little One, and has given me a chance at something that was missing from my life, love."

Kara tugged Astra a bit closer on the couch, wrapping her arms around her. This was a feeling she missed, one she craved once she discovered her niece was still alive. She pulled Kara to her and they hugged for what seemed like hours. As they pulled away, Kara's phone went off.

"What's going on Vazquez?" she asked as she answered her phone.

"Alien spotted north of the city," Vazquez answered.

"I'm on my way," Kara responded.

"Let me change Little One, I will go with you," Astra spoke.

"No Aunt Astra, I've got this, Alex will be here shortly." She smiled, "I'll get the alien, you get the girl."

Twenty minutes after Kara left, Alex let herself into the apartment. She saw Astra standing, looking out the window. She couldn't resist the pull that led her to the woman, and as she stepped behind Astra, she slid her arms around her waist. She felt some of the tension leave Astra's body and smiled, "she'll be fine Astra."

"I know Alexandra, but…" Astra tried to answer but Alex's finger was pressed to her lips

"Can you call me Alex?" the red-head requested with a smile. "Everyone else does."

Astra blushed, a slow smile forming on her lips, "I could my lovely, but such a beautiful woman deserves to be called by her regal name."

Alex shivered, then returned the favor by sliding her hand down Astra's arm and catching her fingers with her own. "Are we okay Astra, is Kara okay with this?"

Astra placed a light kiss on Alex's lips then purred into Alex's ear, "Kara approves of our courtship, Alex."

The sound of her nickname and the feel of Astra's breath on her neck caused Alex to breathe deeply. She turned her head slightly and brushed her lips on Astra's cheek, feeling the goosebumps form under her kiss. "I'm happy she did."

Three hours later Kara flew through the open window of her apartment and saw her Aunt and her sister lying on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other. She wrapped them in a quilt and made her way silently to her bedroom, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Back to the present.

Alex stepped out onto the deck of their vacation home, she saw Kara and Lena making their way across the beach, and her Astra sitting on one of the deck chairs shaking her head.

"Good morning beautiful," she said as she bent over to kiss Astra.

Astra pulled Alex into a deep kiss, and when they finally came up for air, she whispered into Alex's ear, "My hero. I love you, Alexandra."

As Alex drew back from the kiss, she looked up to see Kara and Lena watching them from the stairs. Kara smiled sweetly and Lena winked at her. Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. Then she dropped to one knee and Astra focused her attention directly on her. "Astra, the last two years have been amazing, having you become a part, the most important part of my life has been wonderful, and I understand, this is not the Kryptonian way, but it is a tradition here on Earth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Astra, please, please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Astra smiled, she and Alex had discussed this many times, that and children. Lena had helped her with both, the application for adoption was under her chair, in a box with twin bracelets, the traditional ones, forged by her with Lena's assistance, following the customs of her planet. She held her left hand out as Kara had explained, "It is I who would be honored my lovely." Alex slid the ring onto Astra's ring finger and felt herself pulled into a deep kiss. When she came up for air she was pulled into a hug from her sister and Lena. Then she noticed a look pass between Lena and Astra.

She turned to ask what was going on and Astra reached under her seat, presenting her fiance with a larger black velvet box. Alex stepped back, sitting on the chair behind her. She opened the box and was surprised to find two silver bands, inlaid with what appeared to be cut crystal.

"These are bonding bracelets, Alexandra, they are the traditional jewelry of Kryptonian matrimony. I would be honored if you would become my bondmate Alexandra, as is tradition, not of Earth but of Krypton. The metal is of Earth, recognizing my dedication to your name and your home, while the crystal is from Krypton, allowing you to accept my name into your heart and forming a bond between our worlds." Astra smiled as she continued, "There is one more thing, Alexandra, underneath the velvet on the bottom of the box. A gift to us from Lena."

Alex looked at Lena, who was merely watching for Alex's reaction, she was still new to the family dynamic between the Danver's sisters and could only hope she hadn't overstepped her bounds.

Alex's hands were shaking as she reverently lifted the bands from the box and placed them beside her on the chair. Under them was an envelope, which she opened slowly. As she unfolded the papers and read them, her eyes started to water, then she saw the stamped word on the last page, and she looked up at all three of the women with her. The word approved was stamped there in red ink, she and Astra were approved for adoption, she was going to be a mom.

"What's the difference?" I asked him. "Between the love of your life, and your soulmate?" "One is a choice, and one is not."

― **Tarryn Fisher, ****Mud Vein**


	3. Reveals

_Having perfected our disguise, we spend our lives searching for someone we don't fool._

ROBERT BRAULT

'I'm going to be a mom', she thought again for the hundredth time since she had opened the bracelets from Astra. The letter was from an orphanage in Ireland, a dual citizen little girl whose parents had been killed in an accident. She was only a few days old and the Irish Adoption Agency had agreed to allow her to be adopted by an American couple because of her father's standing as a diplomat.

"Alexandra, Zhao, Lena's driver is picking us up in less than thirty minutes," Astra spoke as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded, "I'm okay sweetheart, I never really thought this day would come." she said as she turned in Astra's arms. "I've always wondered what kind of mother I would be."

"You will be a wonderful mother Alexandra, but we will never find out if you don't finish packing," Astra smiled, kissing her fiance's cheek.

"Fine, okay," Alex smiled.

Twenty-four minutes later Lena's limo arrived up to take them to the airport. The ladies all piled in, and their next journey was set to begin.

The plane lifted off and the girls started talking. They split into groups, with Kara and Astra whispering to each other, leaving Alex in the unusual position of talking with Lena.

"Lena, thank you," Alex said, almost whispering. "How did you manage this?"

"Manage what Alex, getting you approved?" Lena smiled, "why would it shock you that you two wouldn't get approved? I didn't do anything to get you approved, I just called in a few favors to find the wee little one that you are about to adopt."

"I don't understand," Alex was utterly confused.

"I put some feelers out Alex, I knew you wanted a baby, a girl. A politician who I went to school with called this afternoon, and gave me a heads up that an American diplomat and his Irish wife lost their lives in a car accident outside Dublin. He had no family Alex, and she needs a home, or she ends up in an orphanage," Lena explained. "You can change this little girl's life Alex, you and Astra."

"Thank you again, Lena." Alex smiled, "I'm glad I finally got my head out of my ass about you and Kara."

"Kara told me, Alex." Lena laughed, "you were just protecting your baby sister."

"Wasn't fair to you," Alex mumbled.

"You know Alex, you and Astra are actually to blame for our first date," Lena smiled. "That was the most amazing thing I had ever seen."

"Huh?" Alex looked confused, "How so?"

"You and Astra were supposed to meet her for appetizers that afternoon, and I was doing some work at the cafe…"

* * *

"Lena?" Kara asked, peeking over her glasses.

"Hi, it's," Lena smiled as she responded, "it's really good to see you."

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kara asked, her fingers fiddling at her waste.

"Not today, I've got a hot date with some spreadsheets," Lena responded, looking away and playing with her laptop screen.

"Ahhhh," Kara clicked her tongue, looking towards the door, "I'm actually meeting my sister here, she loves it. She makes us order every appetizer on the menu."

Lena grinned, and Kara started to giggle, "Actually, I'm lying, I'm the one that orders all the appetizers." Her giggle turned to a laugh and Lena found herself laughing as well.

"Sounds like fun," Lena looked at Kara, feeling something, at the time she didn't know what.

Then Kara did the unexpected, "Look, I heard you when you said you didn't want to connect with anyone, but I've been the new girl in town. And I put my guards up too, but I was miserable." Then her expression softened, and she continued, "And if I hadn't let someone in, my sister, actually. I th-think I would have drowned in it."

Kara's phone buzzed, and she looked down at it, and Lena tensed up, "Oh, and I guess my sister has to work." A fake smile crossed her features, and she messed with her phone a bit, "And you do too. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." Her face was falling as she turned to walk away, the pain of being alone on a sister's night evident in her slouched shoulders.

Before she could even stop herself, Lena called out, "Kara." Stopping the blonde in her tracks as she moved back into Lena's line of sight, "Don't be ridiculous, you can't eat all those apps on your own," her real smile, showing through for the first time since she'd come to National City. Then as she closed her laptop, "Why don't you join me?"

Kara's smile brightened, her blue eyes flashed, "Really?"

Lena said yes with a grin, then Kara continued, "Okay, but I'm warning you," she held up one finger for emphasis, "people have been underestimating how much I can eat for years."

'A challenge,' Lena thought to herself as she responded, "Oh game on."

* * *

"That was your first date?" Alex laughed. "Astra and I were just getting back from a mission, I had almost forgotten about sister night. Then we got another call, and Astra snatched my phone and texted Kara before I could."

"That mission was ridiculous." Astra interrupted. "And when we got back to the flat, all we heard about was Lena Luthor."

Kara blushed, a bright shade of pink that reached her ears. Lena looked at her and smiled. And then the four of them were sitting around the table, listening to the story of Astra and Alex's first fight.

* * *

"She can't date a Luthor!" Alex snapped.

"Why Alex, she's not her brother, she's trying to do good, to be a better person." Kara snapped back, she hated conflict, but she was falling fast for Lena Luthor, and she felt like Lena felt the same way.

"I don't understand either Alexandra?" Astra asked, "Why does her last name define who or what she is?"

"She's a Luthor, the whole family is evil. They have spent years hunting down aliens, and then Lex became friends with Kal-El, and whatever happened between them, that tipped the whole balance." Alex spat out, then made a huge mistake, "When someone does something like what Lex Luthor did, betray a friend, there is no coming back."

Astra looked at Alex, her eyes flashing orange. "Watch your tongue, Alexandra!" She snapped, "if that is how you feel, then why are you courting me?"

Alex stammered, she had put her foot in her mouth, and wasn't sure how to recover.

When Alex failed to answer her question, Astra rose from the couch, shaking away Alex's extended hand and quickly changed into her uniform. "If that is how you feel Alexandra, perhaps you and I shouldn't be together." Then she flew out of Kara's window.

Alex was shocked. She looked to Kara, her mouth moving, but no words leaving it. "You owe Astra an apology Alex. I've never heard you speak like that without thinking first. Lena is not perfect Alexandra, but maybe she is perfect for me." Kara was upset, really upset, her blue eyes continued to flash orange, "Maybe she doesn't even like girls, but it's not fair of you to judge her because of Lex and my cousin."

"Kara, I'm-I'm sorry." Alex stammered, "Oh god, what did I do?"

"You insulted my Aunt, and she is not the most forgiving soul in the universe." Kara snapped, "you need to go home and get your head out of your ass Alex."

Alex's eyes popped out, "Kara?"

"I'm your sister, I'll forgive you, I always do, but she's hurt Alex, and you did that. She didn't change just for me Alex, she changed for you too," Kara smiled tightly, her eyes no longer flashing. "She has had to live with Non's betrayal and overbearing personality for decades Alex."

"I know Kar, I know," Alex was looking at the window Astra had flown through.

"She chose you, Alex, she wanted you," then Kara smiled softly and corrected herself, "she wants you, Alex."

Alex stood and looked at her sister, "When did you get smarter than me?"

"I'm not smarter, I learned from you, to always give someone a chance to prove themself like you did me when I first became Supergirl." Kara smiled a bit, "you didn't have a lot of faith in me at first."

Alex looked down at the floor, "I know, I'm sorry Kar. It's not my place to tell you who you can and can't be with."

"Don't expect her home tonight Alex," Kara said, as she walked her sister to the door. They hugged and then a dejected Alex headed home for the night.

For the next week, Astra avoided Alex, they didn't work together or spar. Alex went home each night to an empty apartment. She barely ate and she promised herself she wouldn't do anything stupid, so she didn't drink either. Most evenings she sat staring at a blank TV screen and sleeping on her couch.

Finally, after a week an exhausted Alex Danvers stumbled into the Alien bar, and there she was sitting at the bar, the damn waitress pawing her hand as she served her a drink. Was it her imagination, did Astra sit up straighter when Alex came in. Astra didn't turn her head, but she recognized the heartbeat, she waited, staring at the seat beside her, hoping to Rao that her lover would choose that seat.

Alex, still unable to think of what to say, sat down at a table by herself. The waitress came and took her drink order. "Scotch, neat please, and a refill on the lady at the bar." The waitress smiled at her and walked over to the bar. She brought back Alex's scotch and watched as she slammed it back. Then Alex stared as the bartender served Astra, pointing her chin in Alex's direction. As Astra turned her head, Alex whispered, "I'm sorry." under her breath. Then watched as the bartender slid her hand onto Astra's. Alex stood up, knocking down her chair and stalking out the door. She walked out of the bar and aimlessly made her way down the sidewalk towards her apartment.

She heard Astra's arrival before she saw her. Almost bumping into her as she set down in front of her. Alex looked into Astra's green eyes and listened as Astra told her, "Go home Alexandra, I will be there after my patrol." Nodding, Alex made her way back to the apartment, walked in and looked around. She wrote a quick note, stuck it to the fridge and left again.

Forty-five minutes later Astra arrived at the apartment, scanning the room, there was no sign of Alex, but she noticed the note on the fridge and lifted it off with her fingers. "Meet me at the DEO, in our sparring room."

Ten minutes later, Astra entered the DEO and made her way to the sparring room. She finds Alex standing in the middle of the room, no gear or weapons within sight.

"There is nothing I can say to apologize for what I said, a week ago Astra, I messed up, I made a huge mistake." She paused, taking a deep breath, "Kara's life is hers to choose, just like ours is. You aren't the person I thought you were when we met."

Astra opens her mouth to speak, but Alex stops her.

"You are so much better, better than me." She smiled, "I judged someone I don't know. I ignored everything Kara said about you, and now, I am doing it again. Instead of using my common sense, I am trying to protect her, being an overprotective ass, instead of being her sister and friend."

Alex took a step closer to Astra, "Lena deserves the same chance you did, she hasn't done anything, and neither had you." She swallowed hard and continued again, "I'm sorry for what I said, I can't take it back, and I can't ask you to forget it. I would like to ask for a second chance, I-I hope that's not too much to ask."

Alex looks expectantly at Astra, and for the first time in a week, she sees a smile on those lips. They take another step closer to one another, and Alex finally knows exactly what to say.

"I love you." Then she pulls Astra into a kiss and embrace before the woman can respond.

As they finally break apart, a breathless Astra whispers huskily into Alex's ear, "And I love you, Alex."

* * *

"How do you feel about me now?" Lena laughed.

Alex smiled as she answered, "it doesn't matter how I feel Lena, as long as you make Kara happy." Then she laughed, "if we are telling embarrassing stories, we need to discuss Kara's begging to tell you her identity."

"Begging?" Lena smiled.

"Oh yeah, it was pitiful," Alex laughed.

"Oh fine, I'll tell this one," Kara blushed brightly.

* * *

Kara came in through the main window of the DEO. "That's the third time this week Alex, I'm telling her who I am."

Alex looked at Kara, "What are you talking about?"

"That is the third time this week you have called me in the middle of a kiss with Lena," Kara whined.

Alex still looked confused, "I haven't called you this week, well except for the alien at the bank, but that was nine o'clock in the morning. You should have been at work."

"Then who is calling me?" Kara asked, eyes flashing orange.

"I don't know." Alex threw up her arms, "let me see your earpiece." Alex held out her hand and Kara placed it in her palm.

They took it into the lab and ran a quick diagnostic. The results came up on the screen. Alex scanned the results and started to laugh, softly at first, then harder, until she could barely stand up.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked looking at the screen, she scanned the history and stopped. Her face turned bright red, and she shut up and walked out of the room.

"Lena's watch, really Kara." Alex laughed, "her watch is setting off your communicator."

"Shut up Alex. I'm still telling her," as she stomped off.

Twenty-five minutes later the senior leadership of the DEO was meeting in the primary conference room. Alex, J'onn, Kara, Astra, Lucy Lane, Susan Vasquez, and Winn were all present. Kara stood at the head of the table, "I want to share my identity with someone outside the DEO."

Everyone at the table looked at her and as one, "Lena?"

Kara's smile faltered, "Yes Lena, we have been dating for two months, and I can't keep living a double life."

"Plus Lena's watch keeps setting off her earpiece." Alex snickered.

Astra coughed to cover her laugh, Lucy turned her head as she snorted through her nose, J'onn sat in his chair biting his tongue and Susan and Winn were both laughing with their heads down.

"I'm glad you all think it is so funny," Kara said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Now does anyone have a problem with me sharing my identity with Lena?"

The whole table was in full agreement that the young CEO should be included in Kara's secret, but the biggest debate was who was going to tell her about Kara's communicator. By the end of the meeting, Kara had more chores and task then she would be able to complete, just to keep them from telling her.

After the meeting, a very nervous Kara Danvers and a still laughing Alex Danvers made their way to L Corp. Alex was carrying a stack of NDA paperwork 3 inches thick and Kara was wringing her hands. Alex pushed the button for Lena's floor and made sure to hold Kara's hand in the elevator so she didn't pull the rail off the wall. Jess greeted them and sent them in. Lena was at her desk and looked up and smiled as the Danvers sisters entered the room. She greeted Alex with a light hug and kissed her girlfriend.

"Lena," Kara took a nervous breath, then continued, "I need to tell you something."

Lena looked at Kara, then at Alex, who simply smiled. She led them over to the couches in the middle of her office and offered them a seat. Kara continued to pace, finally, she stopped and was still wringing her hands when she turned to face Lena.

Kara reached up to remove her glasses, leaning forward, then looking up, "Lena, I'm…"

Lena smiled as she interrupted, "You're Supergirl."

Kara and Alex stood open-mouthed. "How did you figure it out?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Well, the glasses don't really hide her eyes, and I've seen her with them off. Then her excuses kind of stink, like flying here on a bus." Lena smiled, "Then today, for the third time this week, she had to run out in the middle of a kiss."

Kara's shoulder's dropped, she knew what was coming.

"I looked at the diagnostic readout on my watch, it's a new L Corp satellite model, and it seems like it was connecting to her earpiece, so I tracked it and found out it is connected to a satellite I didn't know existed." The last words stuttered out as she and Alex started laughing, so hard that Kara couldn't get them to stop. The girl of steel stood there blushing so red Lena started laughing even harder.

"Ugh," Kara griped.

* * *

Everyone on the plane was laughing.

"So you begged everyone not to tell me, that was your begging about your identity." Lena was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"I pulled so many watches that month, I barely got anything else done Lee." Kara pouted.

All three women started laughing harder, they had all become immune to the infamous Kara pout by this point.

"I still love you, Darling," Lena laughed, leaning in and kissing the pouting girl of steel on the mouth.

"Uh-huh," Kara grumbled.

The rest of the flight was filled with the sounds of laughter and friendship until the pilot announced they were landing. Alex and Astra got very quiet, holding hands and looking incredibly nervous. The car ride to Beaumont Hospital was silent as it dawned on all the women present that their lives were about to change again. They made their way to the offices and were greeted by a social worker who had been waiting on their arrival.

"The baby is upstairs, and is ready to go, however, there are some forms that need to be signed." She said with a beautiful lilt to her voice.

Alex and Astra signed the forms while Kara and Lena visited the gift shop and Lena bought the baby clothes and diapers, and Kara bought her her first teddy bear.

In the office, Astra and Alex reached the final form. At the top of the form, the formal adoption papers there was a spot for the child's name. Astra looked to Alex.

"I want some part of her name to be about Kara." Alex smiled.

"Very well Alexandra. I would like her first name to start with an A." Astra smiled, "Like her mother's."

Alex smiled, "Aurora Hope Danvers."

After signing the last of the papers, they headed upstairs. Aurora Hope was the only baby in her room.

"Why is she separated from the other children?" Astra asked.

The doctor that was escorting them spoke up, "The reason you were so quickly approved Ms. Danvers is due to your expertise with aliens, your published works on the subjects are excellent." The doctor paused as the truth dawned on the four women, "Aurora Hope is half Naltorian, one of the first hybrids born on Earth. We thought perhaps you would be perfect."

Alex couldn't stop the tears of joy that flowed down her cheeks, and soon all four women were looking into the amethyst colored eyes of the newest member of their family.


End file.
